Remember Po
by Allie Tee
Summary: When Po suddenly woke up, he found himself in a hospital bedroom and everyone is there. He had lost his memory and had his friends help him remember. Maybe something's he didn't. This is my very first FanFict so please no Flames.
1. Chapter 1: Hospital News

Remember Po

Hospital News

Po opened his eyes and felt a cold chill down his back. As he gotten his eyes adjusted to the light around him, he could see that he was in a hospital bed in a small, pale brown room. He looked on his body and saw that there were bruises everywhere and cords hooked up to him through the machine beside him. As he looked around the room he saw Master Shifu on a small red chair beside the door asleep. Crane and Monkey were on the floor leaned up against the wall asleep as well. Viper was coiled in the corner of the room with Mantis on the pillow beside her. Tigress, who was in the other red, small chair asleep with her head laid on his bed, had her hand on top of his. As he looked closely at her hand, he saw that she had a wedding ring on her finger. _What's going on? Tigress is married? How did I let this happen? Who is it I'm going to beat him. Wait, why am I in here anyways? _Po thought to himself.

As he moved his hand away from hers, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into his Jade Green orbs.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Tigress whispered to him as she patted his face.

"I'm fine, I think. How did I get in here? What happened?" Po asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Tigress asked. Po shook his head.

"Po we just gotten back from your Dad's Noodle Shop for dinner, when we got attacked. Of course, we fought them off but one of the bandits hit your head with a brick. You almost bled to death. We took you to the Infirmary and you have been asleep ever since." Tigress explained. Po looked around and felt a scar on the back of his head. He looked a Tigress and saw that she was crying, but tried to keep it in. Po didn't want her to know that he saw it.

"And how long was I asleep" Asked Po.

"Six days." Tigress said with a sigh.

"Tigress, to tell you the truth, I honestly don't remember anything. I don't even remember going to my dad's or even your….your wedding. Did I go? Did I hurt the dude." Po said. Tigress' eyes widened. She turned away and got up to walk to the door, then she started crying. As she walked out, Master Shifu woken up.

"Ah, Panda. You finally woken up. How are you feeling?" Po looked at him then at Tigress. Master Shifu turned to her with concern in his eyes.

"Master, may I speak with you in private?" Asked Tigress with a shaky voice from crying. Master Shifu nodded and lead her into the hall outside of the room.

The Doctor's Review

"What is it, Tigress." Asked Master Shifu.

"Master, he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even remember the wedding. It was two years ago. Master, I'm frightened. What do we do?" Asked Tigress with tears running down her face. Master Shifu looked at her then at the door which led to Po's room. He looked around to see if anyone was coming, but was greeted by no one.

"Tigress, it's probably amnesia from the medicine. You don't have to be so worried. We will get through this. We should give Po some rest, but in the mean time, don't talk to him until he regains his memory." Master Shifu said firmly. Tigress nodded in return then looked at his door. She felt a hot tear race down her cheek, then left without hesitation. Master Shifu went in to gather the others.

Po looked at his friends and wondered if they have gotten hurt as well, but it seems that it was only him. Po grunted as he tried to sit up to get a glass of water. Monkey heard him grunt and immediately jumped up and help his best friend.

"Po," said Monkey. "Why didn't you ask for some help?" Monkey poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. It felt cold and sensation to the touch. Po gulped all of it and sighed as it the coldness hit his throat.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep, so I didn't want to bother you." Said Po.

"Well it's okay Po, just next time just tell me." Monkey said.

"Well, can I ask you something?" Asked Po. Monkey looked at him with concern.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well how come you guys aren't in the hospital? I mean I don't remember anything that happened."

"Really? Well it was just you and Tigress that went, But Tigress got away and you defended her I think." Said Monkey.

"Why was it just me and Tigress?" Asked Po.

"Oh, don't you remember Po, you and," Then all of a sudden Master Shifu came in.

"Alright students, its time to leave. Po needs to rest." Explained Shifu. The rest of the five woke up.

"Yes, Master!" Said the five. Master Shifu turned to the Dragon Warrior.

"Goodnight Panda. We will come back first thing in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor's Review

**Thank you so much for the Awesome reviews and Everything else. Well here you** **Chapter 2(: I hope you are satisfied with it(:**

Remember Po

Doctor's Review

_BOOM! BOOM! "Po No!" Tigress pleaded. The bandits had Tigress in a head lock. As she struggled to get loose, Po came dashing through the doors fighting his way towards Tigress. _

_ "Don't you dare touch her again!" Po yelled as he jumped on the Bandit who had Tigress in a choke hold. "Tigress run away I have everything under control." Tigress ran to him helping him fight off the bandits. _

_ "I'm not leaving you. Remember, To Death Do Us Part!" Tigress said with her cheeks blushing. Good thing her fur was there to cover it up. _

_ "Tigress, GO! I lov-" A Bandit smashed a brick into his head and ran off. Po fell to his knees, so hard that his legs had a snaped. Blood ran down his black fur. He lifted his head up to Tigress who screaming, lifted up his left hand into her left hand, and kissed it. Her tear's suddenly ran down their wedding rings. _

_Then all of it turned black_

* * *

Po woke up with a gasp. He lifted his head with a jerk to see if anyone was near, but there was silence. The door opened and closed quickly only to show a black panther, holding a clip board, wearing a doctor's suit and a name tag that read _Dr. Yang-Chi_.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior, You are awake, how is the pain medicine working?" Asked Dr. Yang-Chi. Po looked down at the floor with no reply.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. It say's here on your paper's," Dr. Yang-Chi said, showing Po the clipboard, "that you lost your memory. I'm very sorry to hear that. Did you remember anything last night in your dream's?" Po Shook his head and looked away.

Dr. Yang-Chi walked over to the bed and put a flash light into his Jade Green eyes.

"Now, Dragon Warrior, please follow the light with your eyes." Po obeyed

"Dr, has anybody come to see me yet?" Po asked with concern in his eyes. Dr. Yang-Chi put down his flashlight.

"Yes, Do you want to visit with them now?" Po nodded quickly.

"Alright. Only for a hour, we need to run some test." With that, Dr. Yang-Chi left through the door.

* * *

In the waiting room, The Five were asleep on the couches and Master Shifu meditating in the corner. Except for Tigress, who hasn't slept all last night, was pacing in circles waiting for Visiting hour's to begin.

"Tigress, would you please calm yourself. I cant meditate with the ground thumping against your anger." Master Shifu ordered. Tigress nodded and sat beside her master to meditate.

"Um, Excuse me," Said Dr. Yang-Chi. Everyone suddenly opened their eyes. "Po would like to see you all now, but under one condition. You must not say a word about the past and about the relationship between him and Master Tigress until we run his test in a hour. I believe Po had a nightmare about one of his past scene and awoke in terror in his eyes. So please keep quite and make it a quick visit." Dr. Yang-Chi said firmly. Everyone headed their way to Po's Room.


End file.
